twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonderland
is the main setting of TwinBee Yahho!: Fushigi no Kuni de Ōabare!! It is a fantastic island that lies far away from Donburi Island and which is ruled by the benevolent Queen Melody. History The island of Wonderland is governed in the form of a kingdom ruled by the benevolent and just Queen Melody. While the island lies in the same planet as Donburi Island, its main population belongs to a different race that, while still being very similar to humans, have large, pointy and furry ears. The Queen holds possession of a magical item known as the "Harp of Happiness", with which she keeps order and peace throughout the realm. An arrogant aristocrat by the name of Archduke Nonsense (due to his habit to reply by saying "nonsense!" to everything), under advice of the nefarious Dr. Warumon, organized a coup d'état and had the Queen deposed and imprisoned. His true intention, however, was to steal the harp and rule the world with it. The Queen's loyal servant and friend, Flute, managed to escape the arrest and traveled all across the sea in search of help. Fortunately, she was found by the TwinBee Team during one of their patrols. Being informed of the situation, the heroes agreed to go to Wonderland and put a stop to Nonsense's plans. Once at the island, the TwinBee Team endured through long and numerous battles against Nonsense's cronies and his armies. These included his personal henchmen: Colonel Khaki, Major Mossgreen and the Wonder Shogun. During the hostilities, Ace, the Queen's paramour and who had actually helped dethrone her, had a change of heart after learning of Nonsense and Warumon's real intentions, and after engaging the TwinBee Team in battle a few times on his Shooting Star fighter, he ultimately ended up helping them rescue the Queen and reinstate her in power. The heroes eventually did battle with Nonsense's ultimate weapon, a giant mecha called Emily (heavily inspired by Alice, the protagonist of Adventures in Wonderland), and after a long and arduous battle, they destroyed her, stopped Nonsense and Warumon, and finally rescued the Queen. Peace soon returned to the island and both the Queen and her entire kingdom remained good friends and ever thankful to the TwinBee Team. Geography Wonderland is a fantastic island that lies far away from Donburi Island (where TwinBee and his friends live). Being a tropical island, some of its landscapes share similarities with Donburi, such as having numerous beaches and cliffs with human settlements and forests all around. However, its main peculiarity is that the land appears to be a magical world heavily inspired by Lewis Carroll's 1865 novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, featuring white rabbits, Cheshire cats, card soldiers and even castles following the same thematic. Known inhabitants Ace - 01.jpg|link=Ace|Ace Queen Melody - 01.jpg|link=Queen Melody|Queen Melody Archduke Nonsense - 01.jpg|link=Archduke Nonsense|Archduke Nonsense Major Mossgreen - 01.jpg|link=Major Mossgreen|Major Mossgreen Wonder Shogun - 01.jpg|link=Wonder Shogun|Wonder Shogun Colonel Khaki - 01.jpg|link=Colonel Khaki|Colonel Khaki Flute - TwinBee Yahho! - 01.png|link=Flute|Flute See also *Donburi Island *Mel Category:Locations Category:Storyline elements